


You Remind Me of Someone

by PurpleGooPerson



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Basically everyone! - Freeform, Bucky adopts Peter basically and is Adopted in return, Bucky chasing after Peter to keep him safe, Bucky didn't go to Romania, Bucky goes by a different name, Bucky is a dad, Bucky really wishes he would stop trying to, Canon Character Death still happens, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Cause i haven't watched the movies fully, Found Family Spider Edition, Gen, M/M, Mind control and Mind wiping, Not Movie Compliant after Avengers, Peter is a feral little shit, Peter reminds Bucky of Steve even if he can't remember why, Peter will fight someone, Slow Burn, Tom Holland Spiderman but mixed with Comics and Cartoon spiderman, Violence, lots of fluff, lots of sass, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleGooPerson/pseuds/PurpleGooPerson
Summary: Sometimes family is an Ex-assassin-turned-Anti-hero, a feral vigilante Spider son and a tired billionaire-genius-playboy-philanthropist Hero. And their assorted friends. And it all began thanks to a scrappy, scrawny kid who has a penchant for getting into trouble.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	You Remind Me of Someone

**Author's Note:**

> First chap is a little short sorry.

It all started when the Soldier pulled a scrawny, much too small, teen out of a one-sided brawl with some older teens, and the asset was washed with an intense sense of deja-vu. A vague recollection of doing the same on multiple occasions in the Before. Along with a strong sense and even stronger need to protect this tiny, scrawny and scrappy youth that he now held tucked under one arm like a sack of potatoes due to an old instinct/habit.

“I had them on the ropes!” the child protests with a pout looking up at the Asset with hazel puppy-dog eyes. Echoing the memory of a similar scrawny teen with the same pout from his distant memories.

The retort was automatic, echoing the remnants of a past life scattered through the holes and shattered glass of his mind, “Sure you did.” The Russian accent thick and coloring his words more than the vaguely recalled accent of Before.

“So...What’s your name?” The child asked, seemingly not caring that some random stranger was holding him like a sack of potatoes. Let alone a strange muscular man dressed in worn jeans, combat boots, a red hoodie and a muzzle mask. Or he had zero self-preservation, which the soldier was beginning to wonder about as said child continued to smile brightly up at the Soldier while pushing his glasses back up.

“...Yasha.” Was his reply after a moment of silence. Because he wasn’t Bucky anymore. Could barely remember who Bucky was in the Before. Before Hydra. Before the Chair. Before the Fall. 

“Nice to meet you Yasha!” The bright and cheerful reply broke him out of the spiral Bu-No Yasha had been going into. He had the sudden urge to shield his eyes as the tiny teen beamed while holding a hand up to Yasha, “Name’s Peter Parker!”

Later as Yasha was pulled into their apartment as May introduced herself to him and Ben clapped him on the back in thanks for helping Peter, Yasha could see where the child got his fearlessness from. This family radiated happiness even as they welcomed a complete stranger into their lives with open arms. Not caring about the past he doesn’t talk about, that he has no last name, that he has memory issues and clearly running from something. 

That is the story of how the former Fist of Hydra meet the nephew of his nextdoor neighbors the Parkers, a sweet older couple who lived in the apartment next to his. And how the Parkers, all three of them, adopted a broken man into their fold with patience and love. 

How the Asset became Yasha, the exasperated if fondly gruff watcher for one Peter Parker and a Parker himself in all but blood. 


End file.
